This is a prospective, randomized, double-blind, Phase II, clinical trial to evaluate sameridine hydrochloride, a new type of compound with both the local anesthetic and analgesic properties. The study involves spinal adminstration of sameridine or lidocaine as the anesthetic for patients undergoing inguinal herniorraphy. As part of this study, patients will be required to stay in the hospital for 24 hours following surgery. The GCRC is required so blood samples may be drawn and hoursly data collected (vital signs) and pain scores (VAS scores).